


That First Moment

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after the attack on Caprica</p>
            </blockquote>





	That First Moment

In those first few hours, there was very little beyond shock and duty. Conversations with instructors, memories of his father's service, the impressions of the tragically new president all fluttered in the side of his brain that was operating under 'shock'.

Duty, however, was the same call the president was responding to. Her drive to preserve what she could of humanity's orphans drove him steadily on. Captain Lee 'Apollo' Adama would not fail. He would not be the reason humanity foundered into extinction.

Come what may, and Cylons be damned, he would serve mankind to death, with honor and pride.


End file.
